Here Kitty, Kitty
by Moon Baby2
Summary: Something has happen while the girls were fighting. The cats got catnapped. Serena and Mina go out of their minds looking for them. They enlist the help of Darien and Andrew. Maybe they will find more than just their cats. R
1. Chapter 1

Here Kitty, Kitty  
  
By: Moon Baby  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: This is another story. It stars during a battle. The cats get catnapped by some new evil. This is my own bad guy. So don't try to go guessing who he is. I don't even know yet. Tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me (no matter what I wish or how much I hope) I am just a fan. The only thing that is mine is my bad guy Hope you like it.  
  
Sailor Moon attacked the monster with all her power, "Moon Tiara Magic." Her tiara whipped around and missed the monster.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle." Venus' whip came and rapped around the monster's legs. She pulled the whip and made the monster fall flat on her back. "Gotcha, you ugly ass."  
  
"Think so?" The monster grabbed the tie on her ankles and pulled it hard. Venus fell to the ground and stayed there. Mercury ran to see if Venus was ok.  
  
"Venus!" Jupiter glared at their foe. "You'll pay for that bitch. Jupiter Thunder," she lifted her hands and took aim, "Crash." It was a direct hit. The monster fell to her knees.  
  
"Mars Fireball," Mars raised her fingers and pointed at the monster, "Charge." Fireballs came flying out of her fingers and burned the monster's hands.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination." The Monster stood and was dusted. "She's moon dusted." They all ran to were Venus was still on the ground. "Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"I think so. I think she might have a concussion, though." Mercury looked up from Venus and around the park to see if there was anybody around. "We need to get out of here. That ugly ass might have friends." They all helped lift Venus and Jupiter carried her to the far end of the park were there was a small clearing so they could look after her till she woke up. "Man, I hope she wakes up soon. The longer she's out the more damage there might be. Where is Artimis? I'm sure he'll want to be here."  
  
They walked to the bench and set her down. "I'm sure she'll come to real soon. How about we get some water and splash it on her." Mars went to the lake and grabbed a handful of water and splashed it on her.  
  
Venus sprang up. "What happened? Where the hell am I? Where is that ugly monster?" She kept talking without really saying anything. Mars got fed up with it and slapped her across her face.  
  
"Get a hold of your self," she yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm calm. Mind telling me why I'm all wet?" Venus sat up with her hand on her head.  
  
"Well, you were out and we thought it would be worth a try to splash water in you to get you to come to. It worked," Mars stated with a little anger in her voice.  
  
"Okay that makes since. Now tell me where the monster is?" She looked at the scouts with question in her eyes.  
  
"Moon dusted." Moon said with a bit of a smile.  
  
"That's good to know. Now tell me what was wrong with me Scout Doc?" She smiled at Mercury.  
  
"Well, I think you have a concussion, and a very big goose egg on the back of your head but other than that you are fine. But I think you should take it easy for a while. Promise me you'll not go doing something stupid like leap tall buildings, got me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." She gave her a mock salute.  
  
"I think we better get going home before we get in trouble," Jupiter said and tried to get Venus up. "I'll take her home. Never know what might happen."  
  
"By the way where are the cats?" Mars asked looking around for Luna and Artimis.  
  
"I haven't seen them since we started fighting. That is strange."  
  
"I know. She is usually yelling at me about how I fought." Moon got a little worried.  
  
Mars looked at Venus and Moon. "Maybe they are out together. We all know that have a thing for each other. So maybe they are having a little alone time."  
  
"Not when there was a fight going on. Or with Venus hurt like this. I think something is wrong." Moon started pacing in front of the bench. "I worried guys." She looked at the scouts.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure they are fine. If they don't come back by the morning then you can get a little upset. But right know we need to get home or our parents will get upset." Mercury got up from the bench and started walking out of the clearing.  
  
Moon looked at her watch and got a real surprised look on her face. "Damn it's almost midnight. My mom will go nuts if she notices that I'm not in bed." Moon took off running.  
  
"Man, I got to get home, Grandpa might do a bed check and this is not something I think he can handle." Mars walked off to her temple.  
  
"Well, I guess that means we should leave to. I have to get her home and make sure something doesn't happen to her, like she drops dead of something." Jupiter and Venus started walking to their neighborhood.  
  
"You know that is real nice to say," Venus said sarcastically. "I'm gonna miss Artimis." She started pouting.  
  
"He'll so up sooner or later. Don't worry so much."  
  
Mercury was the only one left. She looked up at the stars. "I hope they are okay." She got off the bench and walked home.  
  
************************************  
  
There was nothing but complete darkness. "What the hell is going on here?" Luna yelled as she tried to get out of the cage she and Artimis were in. "Who ever is there better get us out of here or there will be hell to pay. I mean that." Luna paced around the cage with her fur on her back on end.  
  
"Luna calm down. You are getting very angry and you're scaring me," Artimis whispered in from the middle of the cage.  
  
"I don't like being cooped up and being away from the scouts. They need us. You saw Venus was hurt. Why aren't you going insane?" She glared at him.  
  
"Trust me I want to get the hell out of here as much as you but I don't think anything will be solved with us screaming like that. Besides the girls will know we're gone and they will do what ever it takes to find us. But if we're dead from pissing off our captures what good will we be?" He walked up to her and rubbed his head on her neck to calm her down.  
  
"Oh how sweet. Love struck cats. I think I'm going to be sick." A male voice came from nowhere.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why did you take us?" Luna yelled looking for a face to go with the voice.  
  
"I think you know why you're here. You help the scouts win and I don't want them to. So for them not to beat my monsters I just have to take you out if there. That whole battle was just so we could capture you felines."  
  
Though Luna did not see the face she knew who ever it was he was smiling. "Wipe that smug grin off you face you bastered. They will come and beat your sorry ass."  
  
"Luna calm down. You only pleasing him by letting him get to you."  
  
"You're right. He's not worth the aggravation. Plus I know that the scouts are going to come and save us."  
  
"Oh, I'm counting on that." An eerie laugh filled the room.  
  
"That is not good. What does he have in mind for the girls?"  
  
"I don't like this one bit." Artimis shock his head and laid down on the floor of the cage.  
  
************************************  
  
"These cats are the beginning to the end. With them not there to counsel the scout they will fall apart." A male figure comes into the light. He was tall with sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was dressed in a general outfit with a sword strapped around his slim waist. He walked around the room that was a throne room. He walked up the steps and sat on the throne. "I don't see why no one thought of this sooner."  
  
He looked out into the empty room to see a pair for bright green eyes. "I think it was a great idea master. May I be seen?"  
  
"Sure, you may be seen."  
  
A flash and the eyes where not the only thing there. A body of a beautiful woman appeared. She was about a foot shorter than the man. She had long black hair, all the way to the back of her knees. She had bright green eyes that gave her an exotic look. "Thank you master. I knew your plan would work. You are a master mind." She walked over to stand next to the guy. Suddenly a crystal ball appeared and floated in front of them.  
  
"Yes I am. Now all we have to do is wait to see what the scouts will do next." They were both looking at the crystal ball hovering in front of them.  
  
Okay, I know it's a little weird but hey I think it's cool. I hope you like it. I know I liked righting it. Please tell me what you think. I want to know if I should continue it or not. Well R&R. Moon Baby 


	2. Chapter 2

Here Kitty, Kitty  
  
By: Moon Baby  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: Ok it is that night. It starts first in Serena's room with her then it switches to Mina. There will be more to it but that is where this starts. I hope you like this story. I just sat down at my computer and started typing not really having an idea of what this is going to be about. So enough about this; lets get back to the story. I'm trying something new with my stories so please bear with me and tell me what you think and if you like it then tell me and I'll keep it going.  
  
**********Serena's POV**********  
  
I sat on my bed looking out my window. 'Where is Luna? What happened to her? What the hell is going on?'  
  
"Serena? Did you feed Luna? You better have." Mom's questions did help my mood at all.  
  
"Yeah, mom. She's all fed and up here with me." I tried to stop the tears burning in my eyes from falling. I was doing a good job till I looked at the end of the bed where Luna always slept. 'Man, I miss her. I wish she was here yelling at me.' I laid down in bed and tried to fall asleep. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, 'It's already twelve-thirty. I have to go to school tomorrow. I'm gonna be late again I can tell right now. Tomorrow is not going to be a good day.' I finally closed my eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
**********Mina's POV**********  
  
I laid on my bed with my hands behind my head just looking at the ceiling not moving or even really blinking. There were tears shining in my eyes as I was trying not to think of Artimis. 'I hope he is okay. He has never been away from for more than a couple of hour that I had to go to school.' I turned to my side and looked out the window. There were clouds blocking all stars but one. It was very bright star that shone through all the dark. 'What is up with that star? Not even the moon is out. What does that mean? I guess it is a sign.' I closed my eyes and made a wish. (I can't tell you what it is 'cause it won't come true. : ) I laid down and thought about the star and the wish I made.  
  
**********Author's POV**********  
  
The next day at school.  
  
Serena for once wasn't late. She had been up most of the night thinking about Luna. She looked like hell and her friends were not shy of telling her so.  
  
"Man, Sere, you look like shit," Lita said as soon as she spots Serena.  
  
"Man you know just what to say to make a girls day." Serena gave her a sarcastic smile.  
  
"You're not late for once." Raye looked at Serena and raised an eyebrow. (They all go to the same school.)  
  
"Well, I didn't feel like being late so I left my house early." She dragged her feet as she went to stand next to where Amy was sitting.  
  
"You don't look much better than Mina. You guys must have been thinking about the same thing. Luna and Artimis." Amy turned her head to where Mina was sitting next to Amy with her head in her hands.  
  
Serena went and sat next to Mina and put her head down like Mina. They sat there till the bell rang. The day went by in a blur for Serena and Mina. To cheer Mina and Serena up the others took them out after school to the arcade for some cheer up and chocolate shakes, their treat. The bell sounded as they walked in and Andrew looked up from cleaning the counter and looked at the blondes suspiciously. The girls walked over and sat to the counter.  
  
"What's wrong girls? You look like you lost your best friends." Andrew raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Five chocolate milk shakes. Make theirs a double," Lita said and jerked her thumb towards the blondes.  
  
"Rough day?" He walked to the back and made the shakes.  
  
About ten minutes later he came back with five shakes. "So do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Well, Luna and Artimis are missing. They have been since last night. I have no clue where they went." Serena's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Just then Darien decides to walk in the door. He takes one look at Serena, though, and loose whatever thought he had about messing with her. Andrew saw Darien and knew that Darien understood. Lita, Raye, and Amy silently got up and went to a booth. Andrew let the other guy working now that he was talking a break and went to sit with the blondes. As he did that Darien went and sat next to Serena. "Serena, do you want to talk?" There was real sincerity in his voice..  
  
"What no, 'Hey Meatball Head, Run in to anybody lately?' or 'How was detention today?' anything." Serena looked up and glared at him.  
  
'I deserved that.' "Look, you look like you lost your best friend and I'm not the kind of guy to hit a person when their down. So, you wanna tell me what is up, okay?" He gave her a hard look.  
  
Over to Mina and Andrew.  
  
Andrew came over and took Mina's hand and tugged her to an empty booth in the back do they could talk privately. "Mina why are you so worried about Artimis? I mean he's a cat and they are very independent. He should know how to survive on his own. I mean it's not like he's declawed. I know from experience he's not."  
  
**********Flashback**********  
  
The girls walked around the park with Luna and Artimis on Mina's and Serena's shoulders. All of the sudden arms came around Mina. "GOTCHA!" yelled a guy from behind Mina.  
  
Artimis jumped off Mina and landed on the guy's head. "Oh My God. What the hell?" Mina yelled.  
  
All of the girls we ready to transform when they realized who they guy was. "ANDREW, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?" Raye yelled hiding her transforming wand so he didn't see.  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT?" Lita yelled closing her fist so she doesn't take a swing at him.  
  
"Serves you right for have Artimis attack you like that," Amy said calmly.  
  
"I oughta smack you right up side you head," Serena said raising her hand to do just that.  
  
Artimis was still going at him. "Can.....somebody........get this.......deranged......cat........off me!!!!" Andrew yelled.  
  
Mina took pity on him and came over and grabbed Artimis and calmly talked to him to get him to calm down. "You know it's your fault you got all scratched up."  
  
Andrew was on the ground with scratches all over his face and neck. "Sorry guys. I saw ya'll walking around and thought it would be funny to scare ya. Guess I was wrong." He got up and looked for something to put on his deep scratches to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Here come with us to Mina's house so we can clean you up." Amy gently took his hand and led him to Mina's house.  
  
**********End of Flash Back**********  
  
"I still have scares from that." He chuckled to himself.  
  
"It taught you a good lesson," Mina pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, next time make sure the cats are not within scratching reach." He smiled as she playfully hit him on the arm as she smile.  
  
"Good a smile. You should do that more often." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Thanks. Well, I know that Artimis isn't declawed but he is an indoor cat most of the time. I just don't like not knowing where he is." She looked like she was about to bust out in tears.   
  
"Hey how about we look around the park or something. Try and see if he just got lazy and fell asleep somewhere?" He got up and held out his hand to her.  
  
"Sure, but aren't you working?" putting her hand in his.  
  
"Well, that is the beauty of being manager. I can leave when ever I want. We have a full staff today so I'm really not needed." he took her to the counter and talked to the guy working. After a minute or two he nodded and took her hand again. They walked past Darien and Serena with out them even noticing.  
  
**********Raye's POV**********  
  
"Man, that's weird," I said looking at the door as Mina and Andrew walk out. "She wouldn't even talk to us and now she's leaving with Andrew."  
  
Amy looked at me like I lost my mind. "Raye, get a grip. I think there are going to be some sparks flying for the Goddess of Love."  
  
She's right, but is it a good time for there to be sparks?  
  
"I wonder what Serena and Darien are saying," Lita said nodding her head towards the counter.  
  
I looked over at the couple in question. They seem to be getting along okay. I mean they aren't yelling at each other. "That's weird. Maybe she is so depressed that she doesn't even realize that he is there?"  
  
**********Author's POV**********  
  
Serena sees that Mina left with Andrew. "I wonder were they are going. Maybe he can cheer her up," she said to no one really.  
  
"How about cheering you up?" Darien said.  
  
"I doubt you can do that but you're more than welcome to try." She wouldn't even look at him.  
  
"Do you mean that?" He had a little sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Sure why not." She waved her hand in dismissal.  
  
All of the sudden Serena was in Darien's arms and being carried out of the arcade, dropped into his car, hopped in the driver's seat, and zoomed off.  
  
**********Amy's POV**********  
  
"Now that is interesting." I raised my eyebrow as I watched the little display that Darien made by picking up Serena. I turned to see how Raye and Lita reacted. Lita had the biggest smile on her face and Raye's jaw had literally dropped.  
  
Lita turned to look at Raye. "Pick you mouth off the table before you catch flies in it." Lita reached over and closed Raye's mouth.  
  
It took Raye another minute for her to recover from the shock of see that. To tell the truth I'm still a little shocked myself.  
  
"What just happened? Did you see what I just saw? What the hell was up with that?"  
  
I looked at her with no answers to her questions. "Raye, I have no clue. But what ever is going on it's going to be interesting."  
  
Lita stood up and said, "Hey, I'm going home. I'll catch you guys later." She walked out the doors and the bells jingled.  
  
**********Author's POV**********  
  
As Andrew and Mina walked along the side walk to the park holding hands still saying nothing. 'Man, I hope we find Artimis and Luna soon. I can't handle not having him around,' Mina thought.  
  
"Mina, are you okay? I mean we have been walking around for about twenty minutes and you haven't said anything. I know you are upset about Artimis missing but there has to be something else on your mind for you to be this distracted."  
  
"No, not really. I mean I'm really worried about him 'cause he hasn't been away from me for more then a couple hours when I go to school and other places cats aren't allowed."  
  
"He can take care of himself. He has his claws and I'm sure he can find food. Plus, if he is that dependent on you I'm sure he will be back tonight, and if he isn't I'll help you hang up missing signs." He gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her to him. They were in the park under a tree's shadow. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and pulled Mina between his legs. He pulled her into his arms and held her there.   
  
She laid her head down on his chest and stayed there. 'What am I doing in his arms?' Mina thought as se closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him rapped around her.  
  
Okay this is done. I hope you like this. I know I tried something different with the story but Angel girl 4-ever said it would be a good idea to do it this way. I would have done it with "Halloween Love" or "Kidnapped" but they aren't finished yet and this one was and I thought it would be better to try it out now and see how it goes then try it out later. Well thanks for the reviews I hope you like this story. Moon Baby 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here Kitty, Kitty**

By: Moon Baby

Rating: PG

**Author's Note:** I know it took long for me to update this. I lost my muse and it has taken me a while to find her. But luckily I did, the sad part is she has inspired me so much that I now have like four or five different stories running though my head. I'm thinking of starting one called "Old Boyfriends." It's about all the scouts, including the outers, I think. If you want to know more, then just e-mail me and I'll give you some of my ideas and you can tell me what you think. Maybe even give my some of your ideas for my story.

Author's POV

At the arcade.

Raye and Amy sat at the booth still thinking about their missing feline friends and Serena and Mina with the guys. They were so deep in thought that they didn't notice the bells of the arcade ring, two guys came in, or them coming to their table.

The guys stood there waiting for the girls to notice them. "Hey girls." They both jumped at the sound of a male voice.

They looked up and glared at Chad and Greg, their boyfriends. The guys took a step back. "Hey, what is like wrong with you?"

"Besides Luna and Artimis going missing, Mina and Serena being depressed, Darien carrying Serena out of here, and Mina leaving with Andrew, nothing," Raye said with a growl.

"Care to run that by us again?" Greg asked not really believing what he heard.

"What don't you get?" Amy had a little attitude.

"Well, the part about Darien carrying Serena. I can't really believe that," Greg said raising his eyebrow.

"Well, believe it honey, that is what happened." Amy scooted over finally remembering that the guys were standing. "Come and sit down. I haven't seen you in forever."

Greg sat down and gave Amy a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you sure we are talking about the same Serena and Darien. The ones that can never get along, that always fight? That Serena and Darien?" Greg raised an eyebrow and he put his arm around Amy.

Chad was still standing looking at Raye. "Are you gonna sit down or just stand there all day?" Raye glared at Chad.

"I was just waiting for you to offer me a seat." He smiled as he slid next to Raye and hugged her.

"Smart ass," she muttered under her breath. She turned to look at Greg. "The one and the same, unless you know another Serena and Darien. They are the same people. It was kinda funny though. They were just sitting there at the counter then all of the sudden Darien picks her up, carries her out, and speeds off in his car. It's kind of romantic if you ask me. But I am a little worried on what they are doing."

In the car with Darien and Serena.

"Where exactly are we going, Darien?" Serena looked over at Darien. She couldn't see his eyes because he put on these pilot sunglasses on. (The kind Tom Cruz wore in Top Gun. Hottie man!)

He smiled at Serena but kept his eyes on the road. "To a place to cheer you up. You said if I could then go for it, so just sit back and enjoy the ride." He smiled again and she could tell the wheels were turning in his head.

'Where is he taking me? I think I made a mistake telling him to go for it. Well, live and learn.' She sat the back of her head on the head rest and closed her eyes.

Darien looked over and saw that Serena fell asleep. He smiled slightly as he remembered her face when he picked her up. 'That was priceless. She was so surprised and cute. Wait, did I say cute? Well, she is cute for a sixteen year old. (If I haven't told you the girls are sixteen, the inner scouts' guys are like seventeen, and Darien and Andrew are like nineteen.) She has pretty blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, wait her eyes were closed.'

"DARIEN KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!!" Serena screamed looking at the road where they were in the wrong line with a truck coming at them its horn honking bringing him back to reality.

"Oh Shit!!!" Darien quickly turns the wheel and jerks the car back in the right lane a second before the truck would have hit them.

Serena scrammed and curled up in a ball to hide her face then jerked forward as Darien slammed on the breaks. He pulled on the shoulder and turned to car off. He turned and pulled Serena into his arms and rubbed her back. She was silently crying on his shoulder.

At the park.

Mina and Andrew were still in each other's arms when an elderly couple walked by. "Oh, how sweet." The woman said as she and her husband passed them by.

Mina's head was on his chest and her arms are wrapped around his waist. Andrew's head was resting on her head with his arms wrapped around her waist. They were the picture of a happy couple very much in love with each other. Only a person looking real close would notice that Mina was crying. It even took the man holding her a while to notice.

Andrew finally felt his shirt getting wet and wondered what was going on. He lifted his head and looked down at Mina and saw her shoulders were shaking. He pulled her slightly away from him and pushed her chin up with his thumb when she looked away from him. His heart broke in two when he saw her face. There were tears running down her cheeks, her eyes were red, and she looked like she was about to howl in pain. "Mina? What is wrong? I promise we'll find Artimis and he'll be safe." He pulled her close to him again and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She hid her face in his shirt and cried while she muttered something to his chest. "What did you say, hon.?" he asked as he lifted her chin up again.

"I said, if we haven't found him by now we won't find him at all. He never just walks off. He is always somewhere near me. Even at school. If I look out the window at school he sometimes is there. I can't believe that he would just run off. He must have been taken that is the only way he wouldn't be here with me." She was sobbing uncontrollably now and almost screaming at him.

'If I didn't get her somewhere private people would start to get the wrong idea about what is going on and think I'm hurting her or something.' He pushed off from the tree and escorted her towards the lake where they could talk with out drawing attention to themselves. "Hon, please stop screaming. It's making people think I'm hurting you or something." He said quietly.

Mina blinked a couple times and realized then that she was screaming and stopped screaming and stared blankly at Andrew not really seeing him but just staring past him. He started shaking her gently to get her to focus on him. After a couple minutes she finally focused on Andrew and clammed down. "I'm sorry Andrew. I just got a little hysterical there for a minute."

"A little? That is the understatement of the year. But I'll let it go." He smiled devilishly at her.

She giggled a little and tried to hide her smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" He grabbed her on either side of her face and turned her towards him. "Yeah, that is a smile and a beautiful one at that." He smile sweetly at her and kissed her cheek where tears still lingered. He kissed her on the other cheek, then he kissed her forehead, her eyes lids, her nose, her chin, and finally her lips. He brushed his lips against her's then lifted his head slightly and looked at Mina. He noticed that her eyes were closed and he heard her sigh. That was all the agreement he needed. He groaned and brought his head back down to her lips. He kissed her with so much passion he overwhelmed her. He put his thumb on her chin and gently opened her mouth to his wondering tongue. She sighed against his mouth, he swallowed it, and probed the inside of her mouth with his tongue. As his tongue retreated to his own mouth her tongue entered his mouth. She copied what he did to her then coaxed his tongue back to her mouth and sucked it. Andrew groaned and deepened the kiss once again. Realizing that if he didn't stop soon there would be no turning back. After running his tongue through her mouth one last time he lifted his head, opened his eyes and looked at her.

Her lips were slightly swollen he noted with satisfaction and when she finally opened her eyes he noticed there was some passion still there. Mina stared in Andrew's eyes and tried to figured out why he kissed her. They stood there staring at each other for several moments not saying a single thing or moving. While they were kissing Mina's arms wrapped around his waist and his hands moved from her face to her hair and around her back where they were at this time. 'Wow!' Mina thought staring into Andrew's eyes.

'That was very interesting.' Andrew stared into Mina's eyes.

Back again to places unknown. (Cause I haven't figured out a name for it yet.)

"That _was_ interesting." Stated the man looking at the crystal ball. He raised an eyebrow watching the couple in the ball.

"You know she looks like one of the scouts." Oracle suggested.

"That is one of the reasons we are watching her, my dear. That is also why we have the cats. They are the key we need to finding out the identities of the scouts." The man said angrily at the Oracle. He looked over at her and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Now all we have to do is get the cats to talk and then we win attack." He pulled her close and painfully squeezed her wrist. She winced and started to pull her hand back. He noticed her pain and enjoyed it for awhile. After a couple of minutes he let go of her. "You may go now." Oracle rubbed her wrist where he squeezed, stood, bows to her master then disappeared. The man had this evil look on his face when he realized everything was falling into place for his attack.

Man, finally I'm finished. It took me a long, long, long time to finish this story. I hit a big ol' writer's block and couldn't figure out how to destroy it. Finally I did because I had to write a couple papers for school and I finally had some ideas. I know you all are waiting for "Kidnapped" and "Halloween Love". Heck I am too. I am having a real bad writer's block with them both. I don't even think I've started writing the next chapter of "Kidnapped" or "Halloween Love" I need new notebooks. My others are full. I might get a couple for Christmas. NEWays, Review and God Bless. Moon Baby


End file.
